


Observations of the Prince's Thief.

by ritty



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Bittersweet, Fluff, M/M, chrom is married 2 olivia, chrom wants 2 marry gaius instead but yknow thats frowned upon, gaius is. Guilty n Sad, gaius n chrom are secretly together, gaius' pov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-07
Updated: 2015-11-07
Packaged: 2018-04-30 11:40:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5162567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ritty/pseuds/ritty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chrom, you notice, is unflinchingly loyal. To his family, to his friends, to the citizens of Ylisse. There is two people, however, that one you notice he is especially loyal to, and the other, not as loyal to as he seems he is. You always had a knack for figuring it out. It's almost like picking the lock to something, which is how you know that he's not as loyal to Olivia as he seems, and he's especially loyal to you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Observations of the Prince's Thief.

**Author's Note:**

> man do i love chromgaius  
> i wanted 2 write smthn that wasnt homestuck (ew ikr) 4 once so here i am  
> enjoy mayb!!

Chrom, you notice, is unflinchingly loyal. To his family, to his friends, to the citizens of Ylisse. There is two people, however, that one you notice he is especially loyal to, and the other, not as loyal to as he seems he is. You always had a knack for figuring it out. It's almost like picking the lock to something, which is how you know that he's not as loyal to Olivia as he seems, and he's especially loyal to you.

You ponder over this as you lay in his arms, fully relaxed into his muscular body, a plate of expensive cake on your lap. You lift the fork to your mouth, savoring the sweet taste of the chocolate on your taste buds. He's asleep under you, but his grip never loosens, as if he expects you to leave during the night. You laugh at that thought, because you know that you would never leave him. That's the reason why you feel guilty around him like this. You're stealing him away from Olivia, who you know loves him very much, who married him, and while you know that Chrom does not love the dancer like she loves him, you still feel that twist in your gut.

He shifts as you wipe your plate clean, laying the fork down neatly on top of the fine china and setting it down on his nightstand. Olivia's not around tonight, she's off in Regna Ferox, and Chrom insisted you spend the night with him. And who were you to decline that offer? He gives you the finest cake he has whenever you come to spend the night with him. As if that if he does that there's less of a chance of you escaping into the night, running off to pick the lock of some maiden's heart instead of his. What you think he should know by now is that you could never, because you belong to him, and he belongs to you, but he also belongs to Olivia, and you feel that pang of guilt yet again.

You feel it when he awakens, because he hums into the back of your head, wrapping his arms tighter around your torso. His nose finds its way into your red locks of hair, and he sighs serenely, eyes still closed, and the corners of your lips twitch upwards a tiny bit. "Wakey wakey, Blue," You murmur after a while, still afraid that Frederick the damn wary would bust in at any moment, wishing to speak to the exalt, only to find another man in his arms. It's repulsive to anybody but you and Chrom and maybe Bubbles. "You been sleepin' all up under me for decades now."

He sighs again, and shifts under you, effectively rolling you off of him so that you're laying next to him. He drapes an arm over your stomach, his cheek finding a resting place on your chest, and he relaxes against you. You hum, letting one hand card through that cobalt-blue hair of his. It's soft, the fancy hair products the halidom provides working wonders on it, and it's feathery between your fingers. You like his hair. You like feeling it between your fingers, like an extravagant sweet you just plucked from a real good market, and now have pieces of it stuffed in your glove.

You think he might fall asleep again, which is fine, he works hard, but he doesn't. He's simply calm against your upper body, and you let him lay there, despite how the guilt is starting to eat at you again, just like how you devoured that fancy chocolate cake. Any other night, you know, he'd been in your position right now, with Olivia settled against his chest, sleeping soundly. She'd tell him how much she loves him in that airy, sweet-as-sugar voice of hers before drifting off, and he'd just smile while thinking about you. And you hate the fact that he doesn't love her, but you love the fact that he loves you.

Chrom isn't exactly a lock hard to pick open. He's actually fairly easy, when it comes to trust. He didn't trust you that night when you were involved in an assassination mission to murder his sister, the former exalt, but you joined his side at the promise of candy and gold. He gave you Lissa's sweets, little disks of butterscotch wrapped in gold paper, and a bag of gold coins, enough to buy you multiple sweets at the Ylisstol marketplace. You bought a blue lollipop with it, a large sucker that tasted of artificial blueberries, and at the time you didn't know why you were allured to it, but now you laugh bitterly at the memory, because now you know why you bought it. You guess he's turned you into a real sucker for the color blue.

In fact, ever since you two started this, this forbidden relationship, you found yourself buying a lot more blue. Blue candies, blue decorations for your room. It's almost pathetic, how much he effects you. It's almost pathetic how much you _let_ him effect you, even though you know you shouldn't, you should call this whole thing off, he has a wife, his wife is pregnant with his child. He's the exalt, the ruler of Ylisse, and he's a man. This should be disgusting to the both of you, but it's not, you want to stay with him as long as he allows, but you can't. Not in a proper relationship, anyways.

You think he knows you're thinking about it because he lifts his head up, blue eyes meeting pale green eyes, and he sighs. "Gaius," He starts, and you hum, knowing the drill. It's fine, everything's fine, nobody's going to catch us, one day we can actually be together, one day they'll understand. But he doesn't say it this time, which shocks you. "Gaius, I want to make the marriage between men legal." Your breath catches in your throat, and you can barely manage to choke out a response. "Ya say that, Blue, but I doubt the halidom will be all too happy with you. We can't exactly have a civil war on our hands, we're still recoverin' from the war with Plegia, an' trust me, a civil war might as well happen." 

He nods, thinking for a moment, before leaning upwards to kiss you. His lips land against yours gently, and you welcome it, just as you always do, because he's managed to pick the lock to your heart, and you've managed to pick the lock to his heart, and you find yourself being okay with this. Lips move against lips slowly, almost lazily, and that guilty feeling in your chest sinks until it's gone. Gone for now, at least, and as he climbs on top of you to kiss you deeper, harder, you can't find yourself to care about anything but right now.

**Author's Note:**

> ew this was short,,,,,,  
> also gaius is prolly not well-written?? rip  
> oh well hope u enjoyed this dumb shit


End file.
